


ad infinitum

by g6force



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Not Really Canon Compliant, anyways i love thos Boys, this is like the first not cringy thing ive ever written??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g6force/pseuds/g6force
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the individual memory-worlds in Killua’s mind, this one, he's decided, is one of his favorites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ad infinitum

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something i thought of inspired by my terrible music and [this art](http://bellarts.tumblr.com/post/138886304315) by bellarts  
> anyways i haven't written in a very long time; this is really short but i am pretty proud of myself

Out of all the individual memory-worlds in Killua’s mind, this one, he's decided, is one of his favorites.

_June 17_  
_7:44 p.m._

The heat beats down on his pale, pale face. There's enough humidity in the atmosphere to drown in. Today, he thinks, is too _strong_ \- the suffocating temperature and the harsh brilliance of the sun is too much for any reasonable person to stand.

But Killua stays for Gon.

Gon, after all, is no reasonable person.

This is why, on today of all days, Gon is out in the fields, the sun sinking behind him as he waves to Killua. Gon’s chosen this evening to hunt for bugs - one of his favorite pastimes on Whale Island since the exam.

Gon raises his hand in greeting, a silvery net in his other hand and a floppy, worn straw hat upon his head. His tanned skin is unscorched, despite his continued exposure to the unwelcoming rays of the sun. Killua can already feel a burn coming on.

Gon’s smile is so wide that Killua fears he may burst at any moment - but he doesn't. Killua’s almost blinded by Gon’s perpetual radiance, furthered by his ecstatic grin. He calls Killua’s name from many yards away, and in defiance of the distance, the ringing notes of his voice are as strong as Killua has ever remembered.

Killua feels his heartbeat quicken. His face flushes, reddening with joy and love for his first and closest friend. He pulls his own straw hat down farther over his paper-white hair, securing it on his head. 

_It’s been too long, Gon,_ the young boy thinks. His face sets into a wavering, eager smile, the kind he hasn't shown in ages, as he runs towards his amber-eyed companion.

\---

Hours later, sitting around the fire they've built, Gon and Killua bask in the glow of each other's blissful faces. The stars shining down at them give off a familiar light, the constellations mirroring those of the freckles on Gon's face. This moment is a peaceful, soothing ending to the active, restless day; the boys’ exhaustion fades as they speak in soft, hushed tones.

Killua can't remember exactly what words were spoken - hell, he can't even remember what they had discussed at all. It probably wasn't incredibly important, but deep inside Killua’s heart he know that every word Gon's ever spoken is, truly, its own little present, an irreplaceable blessing.

What Killua _does_ remember, though; at the end of the night, when the inseparable pair is drowsy, with hands linked together and eyes fluttering shut, he wishes for nothing more than for this little universe - _their_ little universe - to go on, forever and ever.


End file.
